Increasing numbers of small, mobile multipurpose devices, such as mobile phones, smartphones, tablet and/or pad devices, may include high-resolution, small form factor cameras and are capable of receiving and processing image (or video) input. Additionally, the device may be capable of performing at least some processing/rendering of the graphical input (e.g., video frames), such as format conversion, window compositing, blending, scaling, and/or color correction.
For example, when recording a scene captured frames may reflect camera motion (e.g., caused by a shaking hand, walking, or other types of disruptions). In some cases, artifact removal and/or image stabilization techniques may be applied to reduce the amount of motion exhibited in the captured images and/or to reduce the effects of motion caused by the camera's rolling shutter.
When processing an image in-stream (e.g., as it is being captured) a device may only have a limited portion of the image current available at any one time. This may limit the ability to properly process the image data. For example, there may be too little image data current available for certain type of image processing operations.